Piercing the Dark
by magiabruxa
Summary: Battousai let her go once, he isn't about to do it again. But the thing is, Kaoru Kamiya has a secret about her life. And Battousai doesn't know about it. Can the Goddess of light fall in love with the King of hell itself?
1. Default Chapter

Battousai let her go once, he isn't about to do it again. But the thing is, Kaoru Kamiya has a secret about her life. And Battousai doesn't know about it. Can the Goddess of light fall in love with the King of hell itself? ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
*Earlier that day*  
  
"Battousai, I think I found someone for you." The quirky little weasel girl next to Aoshi glanced at him with disbelief. "Actually, I think she is the reincarnation of your old girlfriend."  
  
This caught everyone's attention. Battousai's old girlfriend was missed between the group. It had been fifty years ago that she was killed.  
  
Battousai stared at Aoshi for a couple minutes before speaking. "Lead me to this maiden." "You must wait until eight tonight. We shall go to her work."  
  
Sanosuke seemed to be disappointed by this. "I was going to drink on a innocent tonight." Megumi looked at him with kill written in her eyes.  
  
"Well, that's that! Tonight we go to Tomoe's work!" Misao smiled as they began to get ready for being surrounded by humans. "We're gonna be killin tonight!"  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
*Kaoru's Work*  
  
"Tonight I have to sing my favorite song!" Kaoru pet the little cat that lay on her wardrobe. "I can't wait!"  
  
"Kaoru! Five minutes!" Kaoru stood up and took one last glance in the mirror. "Hopefully my horoscope was wrong." Her cat stared at her stupidly. "It said," Using a very duel voice she spelled it out. "Cancer will meet the unhappy lion today. RUN because he will set eye's on you."  
  
She made a disgusted look and walked out onto the stage. [Hopefully, it won't be Enishi!]  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
"And now here comes our top performer, Kaoru!" The announcer disappeared from the stage and a young woman stepped in his place.  
  
(Kaoru Singing) In your dreams, magical thoughts...  
  
All things are real unless you dream they're not.  
  
In your dreams, love is the plot carried on wings of hope.  
  
Each of our souls intertwine, when we do.  
  
Instantly we see it the time to grow and be it when everything is pinned on a hope.  
  
Let rise the dreams of your heart, that innocent youth careless and kind.  
  
Free to roam the breeze in love only when two brilliantly shine as one...  
  
Kaoru gave the clapping audience the biggest smile she could muster. If they weren't there she wouldn't get paid so she had to be kind. "Arigatou."  
  
Kaoru was about to leave when she felt someone watching her. She stood frozen for a moment then slapped herself mentally. [Of course you retard! Your on a stage!]  
  
She quickly got off and went to buy a drink of water. "I wan..." The man next to her handed her a bottle of water. [Hmmm, that was strange.] "Kaoru! I need a word."  
  
Enishi grabbed her hand and pushed her into his office. Her bottle of water was left on the floor of the bar. "Good job out there! You may go home early if you wish." Kaoru thanked him and quickly went into the dressing rooms.  
  
"Meow....." Kaoru picked the cat up and grabbed her keys. "Let's go home and make dinner ai?" Not expecting for the cat to answer she walked out the door.  
  
"Run!!!!!!!!! Vampires are here! Run!!!!!!" Kaoru was alarmed by the sudden movement of the bar. Everyone was running out to the doors. She quickly walked to the door when she tripped over something soft. "What the?"  
  
She looked at her hand and instantly screamed. Blood was soaking her dress and her hand. "Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaoru grabbed her cat that she had let fall and threw him outside.  
  
"Someone! Help! He is going to hurt me! Help!" Kaoru looked over at the person screaming. [Oh no!] Her dear friend suddenly lay dead in front of her. He was the one who had helped raise her. "No!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kaoru stood and ran over to him not thinking about anything else. [He can't be dead! He just can't!] She looked down into his almost dead eyes. "Kaoru...." "Shhhh... you need to safe you energy."  
  
"Safe yourself, run." "Yes maiden, please give us a little chase tonight." Kaoru grabbed a sword that lay nearby and turned to face the killers. "Don't take another step closer!"  
  
The two golden eyes seemed to glisten in danger and the others started laughing. "Do you really think you can kill a vampire with that." Kaoru's eye's flared with anger at their words. "You want a chase? I'll give you one!"  
  
She burst threw the front doors and ran along the street. Kenshin and the others stayed as far behind as possible. They wanted to see if she would do the same thing as Tomoe did when she met them.  
  
Kaoru entered the church and opened a door that led upstairs. "So you do think like her. You are mine you know. You belong to me." Kaoru turned to stare into the eyes of a killer.  
  
Battousai wasn't about to let her escape, not again. 


	2. ROOSTER HEAD!

Battousai wasn't about to let her get away, not again.  
  
"Who are all of you? What do you want?" Kaoru was filled with fear and despair, she hoped someone would come to help her...hopefully.  
  
Battousai smiled at the girls reactions, she was scared of everyone in the room. "Kaoru, we only want you to come with us."  
  
A young weasel girl came up behind the red haired man. Her blue eyes told a tale of creatures un-imaginable! "How.....How do you know my name?" The young girl was pushed aside by a tall brown haired guy.  
  
Kaoru didn't know why but she had the urge of screaming one thing at him. Though, total strangers, she didn't even think twice before she pointed and screamed, "ROOSTER HEAD!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Shaking from shock she knelt on the floor. [Now what would father say on this? Oh yes, you can embrace the future or fear it.] "Sorry to say father, but I fear it!" With that Kaoru jumped out the closest window she could find open.  
  
[There is no way in hell I am getting near them! No way!]  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
*Back at the Church*  
  
"It was nice of her to remember me, but rooster head?" Sanosuke didn't shut up for a second at what had happened. "I thought that the girl liked me." Megumi and Misao pounded him on the head at the same time.  
  
"What was that for!" Kenshin and the rest just stared in amusement. "That... was for being so stupid! Kaoru doesn't know anything about our past and will only remember when we have her in our company you dimwit!"  
  
Misao turned her gaze at Kenshin who could not stop from pacing towards the window. "Jasmine... Like always." Aoshi grabbed Misao and jumped out of the window leaving everyone staring. "Well what, aren't we going to her apartment?"  
  
Kenshin understood why Aoshi was also concerned about this, Kaoru was going to remember her old life... Tomoe's old life.  
  
"We must get there before the next night or she will be lost in a world of confusion." Sanosuke grinned as he turned to face his friends. "Don't worry, we'll be there in five minutes."  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
*Kaoru's Apartment*  
  
"I swear Kaoru! One of these days." Kaoru was cut off by a knock on her door. She was way to tired to open it so pretended not to be home. [I'm going to bed. Maybe my powers will kick in and make me forget tonight.]  
  
*Kaoru's Dream*  
  
"Show yourself Tomoe!" The voice was cruel and careless. Who would ever want to hear such a horrid thing. "I won't hurt you! All me and the group want is for you to live in our world."  
  
Kaoru tried to stand but something held her back, was it fear? No...it was love. A feeling she had never felt before swept into her system like massive waves. "Please Tomoe, I know it hurt you but I couldn't help it."  
  
Kaoru was not denied anymore of sitting but forced up, not by someone else, but herself. Her feet made the pit pat sounds of the night causing the figures in the ally to turn. Her face was heavy with tears and her feet wanted to stop.  
  
A cruel voice filled Kaoru's mind with phrases she knew all to well. [I don't want you to die. In order for you not to live in loneliness for eternity you must come with me. Join my clan, Tomoe.]  
  
Kaoru touched her neck as she fell to the floor from tiredness. She tried to stand but her feet wouldn't carry her anymore. "I vow on my grave Kenshin. I will return, and when I do I shall understand the reason you want me to change. I swear I will return."  
  
*End*  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Kaoru sat up in her bed with a energy burst. Her breathing got heavy and she knew that her powers had not done a thing.  
  
[Water, that's all I need is water.] Kaoru glanced at her clock and was pissed at herself for waking up at this hour. 1:00 AM wasn't the best way to wake up, or at least not the best time.  
  
She sat staring into the darkness for a while before actually tasting the water inside the glass. "PHEW!" Kaoru spit the water out of the glass at once. "What the fuck!?"  
  
Kaoru tried to scream but was held firmly when she had seen the liquid. [BLOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!] "Don't worry I won't hurt you, none of us will." Kaoru tried getting lose but all her efforts didn't work.  
  
She beat on the person's arm that tied around her but they didn't even flinch. Slowly her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted. Kenshin picked up her limp form and layed it on the couch. "What's the matter Sano?"  
  
"Ummmm, I don't know why but I'm getting a weird fibe that Kaoru isn't a big fan of vampires." Kenshin stared around the room and didn't find anything that had even one vampire or blood in it. "We will talk to her when she awakes." 


	3. First Fight

Kaoru woke up with the sun shining in her face. She didn't have to put her hand in the way considering the blanket had already toppled over her. Rubbing her eyes she stood and basically crawled to the computer.  
  
"Msn, shadowcat00713@hotmail.com, password is Serena." Kaoru entered her email and opened the 'daily' horoscope.  
  
"What you thought was unreal will really be true. Reality will become strange for you..." Kaoru froze when a cruel voice finished the sentence for her. "And you won't be able to escape it, that you will."  
  
Like lighting Kaoru was at the front door. "Don't do anything you'll regret missy." The same rooster head from her 'dream' sat on the coach with a young woman.  
  
"Hey guy's did she wake up yet?" Kaoru's eyes widened in shock as a handsome man stepped out of her hallway. He only wore a towel around himself. "I think Aoshi scared her, because she's at the door. And don't worry I used my power to lock it."  
  
Kaoru tried unlocking the door but was stopped by the man. "Please stay still Kaoru, I swear I won't hurt you." Angrily Kaoru sat in front of the rooster headed idiot and next to some weasel looking girl. [Don't let your anger raise your power Kaoru, don't!]  
  
She had to keep calm or they would discover her powers. "So...did you sleep well?" Kaoru gave him a death glare before bursting.  
  
"NO! How can I get sleep with freaks in my house! Who, just to say, know me and I have no clue who the hell you are! Fantasy about vampires isn't fantasy anymore! And you get the nerve to ask if I slept well?!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kaoru stopped to breath before screaming again. "If I get pissed a little more, my goddess wings will appear and my powers will burst! So, if you all could be so generous as to leave, that way no one will get hurt! Me or you...."  
  
She layed her hand on her chest and then his (Kenshin's) acting as if he didn't understand. (For those of you who have seen disney's Tarzan it's like when Jane is trying to teach Tarzan her name on the tree.) "Me or you, me or you. Got it small fry?!"  
  
Kenshin didn't move, like the others his eyes had become wide. "Goddess? Powers?" Kenshin grabbed Kaoru and got face to face with her. Kaoru could feel his eyes breaking into her soul.  
  
"What's all this about Kaoru dear?!" "What are you talking about? I said no such thing." Kenshins evil grin made Kaoru realize the trouble she was in. [ What have I done?]  
  
"I want to know what you meant by goddess." Kenshin leaned closer to her neck watching the veins pump her wonderful blood. "If you don't tell me I will bite you. Either was you do belong to me."  
  
Anger flared through Kaoru's soul instantly at his words. He had no right to call her his. No right. She knew that her secret would be revealed if she didn't calm down.  
  
Kaoru closed her eye's, breathed, and opened them again. "I'll tell you if you let go of me." He grinned and in the blink of an eye sat at the coach waiting for her answer.  
  
Kaoru was dumbfounded by his arrogance. [ What a jerk!] She walked over with B.S. in her mind. "The reason I said goddess is because men call me that. The reason I said wings is because I walk so gracefully it looks like I am flying. And um....the reason I said power was because I put a lot of power in my punches."  
  
She gave a grin so wide that her lips became numb. Kenshin knew it was all a lie because of her 'um.' "Alright Kaoru." Her confusion appeared on her face like a tidal wave.  
  
Getting up and walking into the bedroom he looked back at her. "You'll tell me when your ready." He gave her the sexiest smile he could muster and went to put on clothes. (Yes people! He is only wearing a towel!)  
  
Kaoru would tell him. That is, unless she remembered the trick about the blood in the cup!  
  
Back at Kaoru she walked into her kitchen and made some eggs. (Boredom I guess...) "Here rooster head. Eat." As the eggs where swallowed Sanosuke turned green.  
  
"Excuse me!" He ran into the bathroom quickly. "I hope all of you don't mind but I do have work I must attend to." Kenshin made Kaoru jump when he spoke. "Well...Let's go!"  
  
Kaoru gave him the 'do I look stupid to you' look. " 'Well LET'S go?' is not what I had in mind. 'Well... here I go ALONE!' is what I had in mind."  
  
Kenshin walked out the door before Kaoru could say another word. [Well...... At least I am singing with Tae today!]  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@@~@~~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Next Chapter includes~ Phil Collins lyric, Screaming (duh), flirting, and of course......Kaoru's COOKING!!!!!!!!!! Mwuhahahahahaha 


	4. Wings and a Really angry Battousai!

Kaoru was about to scream at Kenshin to get back inside the house when her cellular phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Kenshin seemed interested by the person on the other line, and stayed close listing.  
  
"Kaoru, it's Tae! I have good news, I bought the cd of Phil Collins for us, and the other good news is that it is..."  
  
Kenshin did not hear the end because Kaoru had dropped the cell phone and had run to the door.  
  
"Oh my god!" Swinging the door totally open Kaoru ran into the front. Her joy seemed to overcome all her problems at the moment. "Hey vampires! If you can handle light come and see this!"  
  
Misao was the first to get up from where she had been sitting and run to the spot. Everyone followed wondering what was all the yelling and running about.  
  
"Snow!" Kaoru was so happy she did not seem to know that she was shivering because all she had been wearing was a t-shirt and shorts.  
  
Not to mention her feet was barefoot in the snow. Kaoru jumped gleefully and to the vampires surprise Misao and Megumi joined right in.  
  
"Women have to grow up..." Sanosuke turned to go back inside when something hit him on the back.  
  
"Have you turned into a chicken rooster head!" Sano turned in time to dodge the snowball sent by Megumi. Kaoru hadn't felt such joy in years! Though she barely knew these people she loved them.  
  
Memories of them came so quickly and left just the same. Kaoru smiled and walked away from the fighting group.  
  
What was going on? What was this she was feeling? "I told you that you belong to me." Kaoru turned to face Kenshin.  
  
As if by instinct she threw a snowball at him and ran to the weasel girl, Misao. The group stayed out there for hours on end. But as it came to the twenty last snowballs Kaoru dropped to the ground.  
  
Looking down she noticed her legs had become red. One thought passed through everyone's mind. Frost bite! ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
"Ah!" Kaoru flinched as Kenshin poured hot water onto the wound. "If you weren't so careless then it would not have happened." Kaoru stuck her tongue out at him then stood.  
  
"I am going to take a shower and will make food after that. Please feel free to watch tv, but don't eat all my food." Kaoru stood and left the room.  
  
In the bathroom.......  
  
Kaoru felt pain sting dreadfully as she put her legs in the water. Though she did not admit it she was happy to have total STRANGERS in her home.  
  
Dropping the towel she let her hair get caressed by the water. Little did she know that someone was watching near by. Very, very, near by.  
  
Kenshin watched as Kaoru took her bath. This was his chance, prove she was his. As she stuck her head under the water he ran behind her. She was really blind not to see him there.  
  
Kaoru felt pain on her back. She knew that if she did not let her wings out in the open for a minute a day she would have many problems.  
  
Taking a quick glance around Kaoru felt that something was watching her. After looking about once more she glared forward.  
  
"Hello miss Kaoru..." Her eyes had gone wide with shock as she saw Kenshin sitting on the edge of the tube. His eyes fixed on her, they were filled with love and lust.  
  
"I thought you might need help in your bath." Before Kaoru could scream his hands massaged where her wings should be. "Relax Kaoru...relax........"  
  
Kaoru was falling into his spell, even if she didn't want him to there was one thing he had to do. Mark her as his, if he did not others would.  
  
Kaoru could not scream as she felt to sharp needles break the skin on her neck. It hurt. Tears. Sadness.  
  
She shivered as she felt the needles come out. "Let me go..... Let me go, now." Kaoru turned around to see blood flowing down Kenshin's face. Her blood.  
  
"What have you done!?" Kaoru stood and ran into her bedroom. (With the towel!) Her anger and pain began to fill her body. The pain of someone who is suprior to blood...vampires blood.  
  
Dodging Kenshin's atempts to bring her to him Kaoru put her cloths on and ran to the front door once more.  
  
"Sanosuke!" Sano just sat there and looked at the scene as Kaoru tried frantically to open the barrier between the door and her.  
  
"Calm down Kaoru..." Kaoru gave him an death glare before atempting to open the door once more.  
  
"Kaoru-sama, you can't open the door..." Misao and Megumi stood trying to calm the young women down.  
  
What they did not know was the Kaoru could not hear an once of the words they where saying. The pain of having a vampire's blood subjected into a goddesses blood hurt.  
  
The fire's of hell would have probably been less painful. The mixture was causing chemical balance's that would affect her greatly.  
  
Kaoru closed her eyes and layed her hands in front of her. "What are you doing Kaoru?" Everyone jumped up in surprise as a blast was sent through Kaoru's hands and onto the barrier.  
  
It snapped like a twig causing the barrier to break easily. Kaoru took this oppurtunity to run into the rainy night. At least she would have some hope now.  
  
Kenshin and gumi followed Kaoru but soon lost her when she turned around an ally. Why was she so sad all of a sudden. Before she had left Kenshin noticed the pained look she had on her face.  
  
Kaoru's pain bore deep within her, but what scared her the most was the feeling she felt when he had marked her.  
  
Hate, and at the same time love? That nights rain seemed extreminly dense. Kaoru hadn't let her wings out for weeks now and since there was no one on the street she thought that it would be a good idea to practice some of her magic.  
  
"Wings of hope and justice come out and play the song of peace and sorrow, and of love and hate. Dance with the midnight rain and I shall dance as well, Reavel yourself!"  
  
Two bright wings appeared out of Kaoru's back, she smiled kindly and looked at the light shining from her wings.  
  
The group's eyes widened in shock as they caught sight of a young woman floating in mid air.  
  
Her wings danced gracefully around the rain and her voice played the melody of mother nature herself.  
  
Kaoru looked forward and stopped singing and let the rain fall.  
  
In front of her stood a really angry looking vampire, his anger was not only by his looks or the glint in his eye's, or how his friends where all backing away from him.  
  
The first sign that had caught her attention was the tone of voice the vampire used.  
"What's the meaning of this Kaoru......!" 


	5. The Tears shed for me

Kaoru could only stay frozen in place as the dark blur approached. Though the rain was thick and harsh Kenshin could see the lifeless tears drip down her face.  
  
A invincible trance seemed to make Kaoru only look forward. As Kenshin shook her worry began to sweep over him.  
  
Her eyes where filled with sorrow and depression. "I'm sick of it..." Kenshin stared at her face with questions in his mind. "Sick of what?"  
  
Even though Kaoru replied, her expression stayed the same. "I'm sick of being no one. I'm sick of always getting left behind. But you know what I'm sick of the most Kenshin?"  
  
The emotions that played across her face made Kenshin jump back and release her. Everyone watched in horror as silent tears fell from Kaoru's downcast face.  
  
Kenshin felt horrible when he stared into her lonely eyes. "I'm...." Kaoru buried her face in Kenshins chest and sobbed.  
  
Through her sobbing Kenshin made out her words. "I'm sick of being alone." His eyes widened in shock to her words. Kenshin hugged her tightly and began to sing to her.  
  
"So you're leaving in the morning on the early train  
  
I could say everything's alright  
  
And I could pretend and say goodbye  
  
Got your ticket  
  
Got your suitcase  
  
Got your leaving smile  
  
I could say that's the way it goes  
  
And I could pretend and you won't know  
  
That I was lying  
  
Cause I can't stop loving you  
  
No I can't stop loving you  
  
No I won't stop loving you  
  
Why should I?  
  
We took a taxi to the station, not a word was said  
  
And I saw you walk across the road  
  
For maybe the last time I don't know  
  
Feeling humble  
  
I heard a rumble  
  
On the railway track  
  
And when I hear that whistle blow  
  
I'll walk away and you won't know  
  
That I'll be crying  
  
Cause I can't stop loving you  
  
No I can't stop loving you  
  
No I won't stop loving you  
  
Why should I?  
  
Even try ..I'll always be here by your side  
  
Why, why, why ..I never wanted to say goodbye  
  
Why even try ..I'm always here if you change, change your mind  
  
So you 're leaving in the morning on the early train  
  
I could say everything's alright  
  
And I could pretend and say goodbye  
  
But that would be lying  
  
Cause I can't stop loving you  
  
No I can't stop loving you  
  
No I won't stop loving you  
  
Why should I even try?"  
  
Kenshin knew the instant Kaoru fainted. Her wings had fanished and her weight surpressed against him. Picking her up slowly all of the group walked back to the apartment.  
  
Little did they know that Kaoru was having not a pleasant dream, but a gruesome nightmare.  
  
*Kaoru's Nightmare*  
  
"Show yourself! I know you are in here Tomoe!" Kaoru held her breath listening to the footsteps nearing her hiding spot.  
  
Faster then she could think the couch was thrown aside revealing her to a figure. "Why did you hide from me Tomoe?!" Kaoru was about to turn and run when she was roughly pinned against't the wall.  
  
Shock took her as she saw the mans face....Kenshin!  
  
*Real World*  
  
"Ken-san, somethings wrong with her. She is sweating more the normal and her fever is higher." Kenshin, Aoshi, Soujiro, and Sanosuke pinned Kaoru down to the bed as she began to kick and scream out of no where.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Kenshin's face filled with worry as he held the panicking Kaoru down onto her bed. No one noticing his eyes turning into the deadly gold color.  
  
*Kaoru's Nightmare*  
  
Kenshin was now pinning Kaoru onto his bed. She tried to scream and kick, but the more effort the harder his grip got.  
  
"Please....Someone help me!" Kenshin's stare was only filled with lust. "no one can help you Tomoe. You will never be touched by a man other then me. You belong to me."  
  
Tears filled Kaoru's eyes and before she could scream she opened her eyes to meet the deadly golden one's.  
  
*Dream ends, Back to Reality*  
  
Kaoru shook with tears of fright and backed away from him. He reached his hand towards had and Kaoru began to whimper.  
  
"Kaoru, tell me what is wrong." Shakily Kaoru stood on her feet. "No... Stay away..." Kenshin's eyes widened in shock, stay away? Never.... 


	6. Battousai Reveals Himself! CRAP!

"You....you hurt her..." Keshin looked at the guys and they left. "Now Kaoru. I want to know what is going on."  
  
Kenshin walked towards just causing her to run. "I command that you stay away from me Himura Battousai!"  
  
[Battousai? That is something I will NOT ALLOW!] Moving in his god like speed Kenshin held Kaoru agains't the wall.  
  
"Who gave you permission to call me that Koishii?!" Kaoru was frightened of this man. But like always. Her anger had taken over.  
  
Using some lighting Kaoru shocked Kenshin off her and elbowed him onto the wall. "WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO CALL ME KOI-"  
  
Before she could finish her sentence Kaoru was cut off by a sharp blade next to her throat. "I will call you anything I please. I am your master and you shall learn to treat me as such."  
  
Kaoru tried her best to talk bravely. But the attempt failed. "Ne....Never." This had blown a fuse. No longer was the sweet Kenshin there, but the dark Battousai had taken over.  
  
"You will learn. Good night." With that he hit the back of the sword into her stomach. Kaoru fainted on impact.  
  
~Living Room~  
  
"What happened to her Kenshin!" Battousai looked at them as he headed out of the apartment with the unconsious Kaoru. "She will be fine. We'll be back in a couple of days. Don't wait up."  
  
~In A Dark Cave~  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes slowly to find herself on a futon. She sat up and tried to look around but a sudden pain from her stomach sent her flying down.  
  
"So I see my pet is awake." Kaoru looked up through tear filled eyes to see Battousai staring at her. "I am not your pet.." She managed to say through clenched teeth.  
  
He chuckled and kneeled next to her. "Open you mouth." Kaoru shook her head in reply. "Open it." Kaoru closed her lips shut. "NOW!"  
  
He then smirked evily and blew out the fire. Kaoru searched frantically in the darkness. [Where is he?!] Her answer was soon answered when a disgusted tasting substance was shoved into her mouth.  
  
Kaoru fell to the floor coughing as the fire was lite again. Battousai picked her bridal style and layed her on the futon. "What....Was that!" He smirked and pointed to sleeping pills. Mixed with the wine and meat all screwed up into a drink.  
  
"I think I'm gonna vomit!" Before Kaoru could stand she felt strong arm hold her down on the futon. "You won't vomit for you shall sleep."  
  
"I SHALL NOT!" He smiled and held her struggling form down. "Shhhhh....We will arrive there soon and it will be easiar if you are asleep.."  
  
Kaoru felt herself slip into darkness again. [What happened to you...Kenshin....]  
  
~~~This was a short chapter so I will try to update soon~  
  
P.S. Thank you for your reviews everyone! Kaori 


End file.
